This invention relates to a hose band for tightly fitting a hose to a pipe. FIG. 1 shows a conventional hose band comprising ring-shaped metal band 1 with one end portion superposed upon the other, and hook 2 protruding from that end portion of band 1 underlying the other end portion. The overlying end portion of band 1 has an engagement hole 3. Band 1 has lug portion 4 connecting the overlying end portion and the middle portion of band 1. Lug portion 4 consists of two leg portions 5 and a main portion 6 connecting portions 5. When ringshaped band 1 is squeezed until hook 2 slips into the hole, it is then fitted around a hose (not shown) which in turn is loosely mounted on a pipe (not shown). When leg portions 5 are pressed toward each other in the directions of arrows f.sub.1 and f.sub.1 ', thus plastically deforming lug portion 4, the diameter of the ring-shaped band 1 is reduced. As a result, band 1 tightens the hose on the pipe.
The conventional hose band has several drawbacks. Since band 1 does not have great mechanical strength, the plastic deformation of lug 4 causes main portion 6 to buckle outward and extend in the direction of f.sub.2 and f.sub.2 ', as is shown in FIG. 2. Consequently, the tightening force of the hose band is limited. Moreover, the protrusion of lug 4 sometimes presents a noticeable obstruction.
A countermeasure against this drawback is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,012 which represents a hose band comprising a protrusion extending inwardly from the portion which corresponds to main portion 6 of the conventional hose band. This protrusion alone cannot sufficiently reinforce said portion. Hence, the tightening force cannot be sufficiently increased, nor can the protrusion of the tightening lug be made significantly small.